Arte
by Flan con atun - Loca Escritora
Summary: Bulma Brief en un aburrido día de clase , Vegeta aparecerá de la nada en su vida ¿La pelea es arte? Descubrelo aquí :D -Feliz cumpleaños amiguis Paty


**A/N: **Ok , si lo se debería trabajar en mi especial , pero justamente se presento el cumple de mi amiguis , Así que para ella le hago este Fic Bulma/Vegeta (No le gusta el yaoi :c) , Bueno sin mas interrupciones aquí vamos

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni ninguna de sus temporadas me pertenece , sino a su respectivo creador.

**Advertencias:** Este es mi fic más sanito , Así que si te aburres de la cursilería , Puedes lincharme :c

_'Este fic es patrocinado por el Flan con atún , consuma mas Flan con atún , o en su defecto flan de atún y/o variados'_

* * *

**Arte**

Obviamente para Bulma Brief la vida no era nada linda . Había razones para odiar la escuela , tantas que podía contarlas con las estrellas y es mas le sobrarían para un millón mas. En primera había perdido su ''popularidad'' pues las chicas nuevas llamaban mas la atención que las antiguas , pero de lindas demasiado mas de inteligentes nada .

-Oh Kami-sama si pudieras tan solo una vez no arruinarme el día con esta tortura de nombre ''escuela'' si es que a eso se le podía llamar .

La vida de Bulma no era tan glamurosa ni tan penosa como para sentir tristeza o envidia de su vida cotidiana . Hija de un científico , punto positivo, estaba loco , punto negativo , Eran dueños de la compañía capsula , punto positivo, A nadie le importada quien lo creo , punto negativo. Así se pasaría comparando mucho su vida. Tanto que ni su mejor amiga Milk Mao podría soportar de escuchar , pero que decir de la pelinegra , hija de una de las familias mas ricas de Japón .

Oh pero la pobre Brief vivía de aburrimiento y esas tareas que para su coeficiente eran tan fáciles como contar hasta el dos , tanto así que creando partituras de piano en un diario pasaba sus días . Ella tenía uno y no lo consideraba tan vulgar como la mayoría. Pues ahora las chicas se enamoraban de cualquier ''dotado de inteligencia'' que tocara la guitarra y amara a las bandas del año.

Sus gustos eran algo mas exquisitos si es que así podría considerar , Ella buscaba a una persona con quien hablar , con quien se entendiese , alguien con , con arte.

Ya tenia el ojo puesto en el artista de Yamcha , un chico nuevo , pero muy chistoso y poético , hacia que su corazón latiese a mil por hora y cuando lo veía , sus ojos se perdían en un mar de pensamientos quedando como ridículo en plena clase de Literatura

-¡Brief! ,¡¿Cuando leerá el párrafo del que le acabo de decir?!

-¡Oh! Gomen.. Ya inicio

El párrafo era hermoso pues solo el titulo del libro daba una idea ''Lluvia de Sakuras*''

_Pues cuando mis ojos se encuentran a los tuyos no paro de sonreír_

_Si tan solo supiera que podría decir , de mi corazón a palabra lo pasaría yo_

_Dispuesta estoy desde hoy a darte todo mi amor , aunque sea solo un día , por favor_

_Si es que entendieras como me siento , no desearías este sentimiento_

_Solo quiero decirte que me gustas , anda dime ahora que es lo que sentirás_

_No quiero fallar , anda dime que es lo que debo actuar_

_Únicamente fingiré para sonreírte después_

_En esta lluvia de pétalos , tus ojos se ven hermosos , ¿contrastaran con los míos?_

_Esta lluvia de pétalos siempre me ha querido obligar , a mis sentimientos soltar_

_¿Me aceptaras? _

_¿Me odiaras?_

_Anda solo dime la verdad _

_En esta lluvia mi único presentimiento , es poder decir lo que siento_

_Mas mi timidez me incomoda , ¿Me ayudas?_

_Oh solo te dedicaras a mirarme con esos ojos golosos _

_Un si no mata , pero un no desgarra_

_Solo quiero aclarar , por ultima sera , pero solo lo querré gritar _

_te amo y no se mas _

_Este sentimiento es de verdad_

-¡Esta relleno de cursiladas! Milk dijo , ¿Por que se supone que esta tan desesperada? , ¡Se puede vivir sin un hombre!

-¡Mao! , ¡detención!

Así la chica se retiro , Mientras murmuraba .

-Brief continua , ¿Brief? ¿¡Brief!?

PLOM

La chica había caído , estaba tan concentrada en el joven que se distrajo y cayó al piso

-Oh

Así Bulma fue a la enfermería

-Torpe despierta

-¿Ah?

-Te desmayaste , y me dejaron a cargo tuyo

-¿No es malo dejar a un chico a cargo de una chica?

-¿No es ridículo caerse de la nada y desmayarse?

-Calla.

-Insecto estúpido

-Soy mujer

-¿Mujer? , ¿Que es?

-¿No sabes? , penoso

-¿Y? almenos yo no miraba a Marca de Estrella

-¡Una estrella ninja!

-Ha Ha , ¿mira que machote no? Es un debilucho

-¡Es artístico!

-¿Ah? Yo hago arte

-¿Cómo?

-Con la lucha

-¿Lucha? Esa manera ridícula de solucionar problemas

-Si

-Ha , me das pena por cierto ¿Tu nombre?

-Vegeta

-¿Tu apellido?

-No tengo , ¿Tú?

-Bulma Brief

-¿Brief? Es mejor no tener apellido

-Calla , y bueno ¿Por qué no tienes apellido?

-Mi padre me abandono -Un tono de tristeza se noto

-¿Y por eso recurres a las peleas?

-Es arte

-¡Ha!

-¿Te lo demuestro? - El joven se preparaba los nudillos para pelear

-Veamos -Sabia que iba a ganarle

Así inicio una pelea , pero Bulma al iniciar con un golpe fue retenida suavemente -Te dije que era arte- Así dio una leve patada empujando a la chica -Debemos ser estratégicos- Pero solo consiguió un golpe de vuelta , lo esquivo fácilmente -Se debe ser ágil - Así pasaron el resto del receso , Hasta que iban acabando

-No debemos cansarnos-

-Que graciosito resultaste

-Aja

Así como golpe final Vegeta agarro la mano de Bulma y la volteo con todo su cuerpo , el hizo lo mismo , haciendo que acabaran besándose.

-Te dije que debíamos ser estratégicos

* * *

**A/N:**Feliz cumpleaños Patricia :3 Espero y te gute

Bueno para los demás que se soportaron todo esto , Gracias

¿Reviews?


End file.
